Your Smile
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Sekarang... dia baru menyadari kenapa dia menyukai senyuman Chizuru. Karena... senyuman gadis itu, menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Saito ingin menyunggingkan senyumnya. For Shiori Yoshimitsu a surprise fic for her b'day/SaitoChizuru/Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer: Idea Factory.**_

_**Warning: Modifikasi Canon, OOC (maybe), typo(s), first fic in this fandom.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romance**_

Dipersembahkan untuk **Shiori Yoshimitsu.**

Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Ori~~ Aku selalu doakan yang terbaik untukmu, jangan desprate lagi, oke? Well, aku memang gak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aura despratemu cukup menyesakanku T.T

Well, i'll hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>Your smile<em>

_[Karena itu alasanku untuk tersenyum.]_

* * *

><p>Srek.<p>

Saito baru saja menggeser pintu _shoji _yang menutupi kamarnya. Suara cicit burung langsung menyambutnya. Saito mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman di depannya.

Fokus matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang menyapu di pinggir taman itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, gadis itu memutar kepalanya. Lalu, seulas senyum langsung terukir di bibir gadis itu. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Saito-_san_," sapanya. Saito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ohayou_," balasnya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kembali melakukan aktivitas awalnya. Memang, gadis bernama Yukimura Chizuru itu telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saito.

Namun, pemuda ber-_scarf_ putih—yang melingkar di lehernya—itu sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Saito tertarik dengan Chizuru.

Pembawaannya yang ramah, sikapnya yang selalu bersikeras untuk membantu Shinsengumi. Dan yang paling utama, senyumannya yang cukup menentramkan hati Saito.

Lucu memang kalau diingat kembali saat pertama kali Chizuru berada di dalam markas besar Shinsengumi.

Dengan bersungguh-sungguh, gadis itu meminta Okita agar mengizinkannya ke kota untuk mencari ayahnya. Walaupun harus melawan Saito sekali pun. Waktu itu Chizuru merasa takut untuk membunuh Saito.

Perkataan yang lucu, bukan? Harusnya dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri bukan orang lain.

Mungkin... sejak saat itulah Saito mulai memperhatikan Chizuru.

"Eh?" gumam Chizuru dan menatap pintu gerbang markas itu. Saito mengerjapkan matanya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Chizuru. Detik berikutnya, Chizuru melepaskan sapu lidi di tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"Saito-_san_!" serunya. Saito mengerutkan dahinya dan mendekati Chizuru. Oh, rupanya seorang kelinci yang tengah terluka dan terbaring di depan pintu gerbang mereka. "Bagaimana ini? Kelinci ini terlihat menderita," ujar Chizuru sambil berjongkok di depan kelinci itu.

"Bawa ke dalam dan berikan kepada Yamazaki," saran Saito. Chizuru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Saito.

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Saito hanya mengangguk. Dan sebuah senyum kembali muncul di wajah gadis itu. Sangat manis. Dengan sigap Chizuru menggendong kelinci itu dan membawanya ke dalam sambil berlari.

Saito menyibakkan poninya yang mengenai matanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas dia menyukai saat Chizuru tersenyum ke arahnya. Hanya ke arahnya.

xXxXx

Saito mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali. Ya, pemuda itu sedang berlatih. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Chizuru keluar dari kamar Yamazaki sambil berlari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Yamazaki dengan wajah tergesa-gesa dan sebuah ember yang penuh dengan air berada di pegangan tangannya.

Hal ini membuat konsentrasi Saito pecah. Rasa pensaran mulai menggelitik hatinya, untuk berjalan, menghampiri kamar yang berada di depannya dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

Saito terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa harus dia membuka pintu itu? Tapi, rasanya hal itu tidak seperti dirinya. Saito berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Tapi rasa penasaran ini hampir membuatnya frustasi. Walau wajahnya tetap datar dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Akhirnya, Saito menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggeser pintu itu. Namun saat sedikit lagi menyentuh pintu itu. Tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ itu sudah terbuka dari dalam.

BRAK!

Saito sedikit tersentak. Detik berikutnya wajah Chizuru kembali memenuhi bola mata birunya. Keringat terlihat di dahi gadis itu dan napasnya pun sedikit tersengal. Tapi... walau terlihat kelelahan gadis itu tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Gomennasai_, Saito-_san_," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan dengan cepat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah kanan Saito. Pemuda itu mengamati punggung Chizuru yang semakin menjauh. Bahkan tangannya yang terjulur pun belum ia turunkan.

"Hajime-_kun_," panggil Yamazaki dari dalam kamar itu. Saito memutar kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang berlatih di depan dan melihat Yukimura berlarian keluar-masuk dari kamar ini. Jadi, aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam," jelas Saito.

Yamazaki tampak mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf, jika kami menganggumu," ucapnya. Tangan kanan Yamazaki sibuk mengelap tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Hal ini kembali menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam kepala Saito.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" tanya Saito. Yamazaki menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah dan menatap darah yang masih menempel di tangannya.

"Kelinci yang tadi kalian temukan, sedang mengandung dan baru sajam melahirkan empat ekor anak," jelas Yamazaki sambil menunjukkan empat ekor bayi kelinci yang masih merah.

Saito mengamati bayi kelinci itu dan memutar tubuhnya. Seulas senyum langsung terukir di bibirnya. Dia penasaran hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana Chizuru menginvasi pikirannya?

Saito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hajime-_kun_?" tanya Yamazaki dari dalam. Saito hanya menggeleng dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin tertawa sekarang.

xXxXx

**Satu bulan kemudian.**

"_Kawaii_," ujar Chizuru mengamati kelinci dan anak-anaknya yang sedang memakan wortel yang tadi Chizuru berikan. Chizuru kembali melemparkan potongan wartel ke atas tanah, agar hewan yang menggemaskan itu dapat dengan mudah meraihnya.

"Chizuru!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan yang terlihat seumuran dengan Chizuru, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Chizuru mengangkat kepalanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Chizuru. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di bawah sana?" tanya pemuda itu. Chizuru tersenyum.

"Memberi makan kelinci," jawab Chizuru. Lalu, Chizuru mengamati tangan pemuda itu yang terlihat membawa sesuatu. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu, Heisuke-_kun_?" tanya Chizuru.

Heisuke menatap benda di tangannya dan tersenyum. "Ah, aku disuruh mengirim benda ini ke Edo hari ini," jawab Heisuke diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chizuru berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Heisuke.

"_Sou ka_," balas Chizuru dengan tatapan sedih. Heisuke terkekeh dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Hanya beberapa hari," ucapnya menenangkan. Lalu bola mata hijau itu menatap kelinci di belakang Chizuru.

"Dan, mereka sangat lucu. Lebih baik, kau membuatkan mereka kandang, sebentar lagi musim dingin," saran Heisuke. Chizuru melirik kelinci itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi, Chizuru," pamit Heisuke.

"_Kiotsukete kudasai_," ujar Chizuru dan melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama Heisuke menghilang dari pandangan Chizuru.

"Kandang, ya?" gumam Chizuru.

xXxXx

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Tak tak tak.

Saito membuka mata saat mendengar suara berisik di depan kamarnya. Perbenturan antara palu dan kayu cukup menimbulkan suara bising yang membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

Saito bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap taman di depannya melalui pintu kamar. Saito menyingkap selimutnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu dia menggeser pintu _shoji_ itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaubuat?" tanya Saito. Chizuru menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Saito di belakangnya. Chizuru mengelap peluh di dahinya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Saito.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu? _Gomennasai_," ucap Chizuru sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Aku sedang membuat kandang untuk kelinci-kelinci itu," jawab Chizuru.

Saito tidak membalas dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan kamarnya sambil mengamati Chizuru memukul-mukul kayu itu. Belakangan ini, Saito memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Sehingga dia memiliki waktu untuk lebih banyak untuk berlatih dan untuk... memandangi gadis di depannya. Ha?

xXxXx

Kegiatan membuat kandang yang dilakukan oleh Chizuru telah berlangsung selama berjam-jam dan tak ada satu kandang pun yang berhasil dia bangun. Beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah kandang berhasil berdiri tegak.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian dengan cepatnya kandang itu langsung roboh dan menghantam tanah di bawahnya. Sudah berkali-kali Chizuru menghela napasnya.

Sejujurnya, Saito ingin membantu, hanya saja... biarlah, agar Chizuru mendapatkan perasaan bangga begitu berhasil membuat kandang itu.

Tak tak tak!

"Aw," pekik Chizuru tertahan. Saito langsung bangkit dan mendekati Chizuru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Saito. Chizuru memutar kepalanya sehingga Saito dapat melihat jari telunjuk Chizuru yang mengeluarkan darah karena terkena pukulan oleh palu tadi.

"Kau berdarah," ujar Saito. Tanpa disengaja Saito menyentuh tangan Chizuru dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya untuk menjilati darah gadis itu. Katanya, hal seperti dapat mengurangi rasa perih yang diderita si sakit.

Chizuru dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir Saito yang bersentuhan dengan jarinya. Perlahan tapi pasti rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Chizuru. Tampaknya, Saito belum menyadari perbuatannya.

Saito mulai membuka bibirnya. Chizuru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari luka di jari telunjuknya mulai menutup. Chizuru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung menarik tangannya.

Saitou tersentak. "_Go-gomennasai_," ujar Chizuru dan membalikkan badannya. Lalu, tangannya kembali menggenggam palu dan membenturkannya ke permukaan kayu.

Saitou mendesah dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. "Minggir," perintahnya.

"Eh?" Chizuru menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap iris biru Saito.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk minggir," ulang Saito dan menarik Chizuru sehingga posisi mereka bertukar. Saito mengambil palu di tangan Chizuru dan mulai melakukan aktivitas yang tadi gadis itu lakukan.

Chizuru tersenyum. "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh," ujar Chizuru. Saito menghentikan gerakkan tangannya dan melirik Chizuru melalui ekor matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum untuknya. Dan tanpa perlu dikomando sudut bibir Saito terangkat ke atas hingga membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

xXxXx

"_Kirei na_!" seru Chizuru saat memandangi kandang yang akhirnya berhasil berdiri tegak tanpa jatuh dalam hitungan menit. Chizuru membuka perlahan pintu yang menutupi kandang itu dan mengangkat kelinci beserta anak-anaknya ke dalam kandang itu.

Seulas senyum tak henti-hetinya terkembang di wajah gadis itu. Sepasang bola matanya berbinar bahagia saat mengamati kelinci-kelinci itu telah memiliki rumah untuk berteduh sekarang.

"_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_, Saito-_san_," ujar Chizuru tanpa membalikkan badannya. Entahlah, menurut Saito namanya terdengar lebih merdu jika keluar dari bibir Chizuru.

Mungkinkah... dia menyukai gadis itu?

"Ehem," suara deheman di belakang mereka membuat keduanya terkejut dan refleks memutar kepala mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Hijikata.

"Hijikata-_san_," gumam Chizuru. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit ragu jika harus bertatapan dengan Hijikata. Dan Saito menyadari hal itu.

"Kami menemukan kelinci yang terluka, merawatnya dan membuatkannya sebuah kandang," jawab Saito. Chizuru melirik Saito yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu, Hijikata melemparkan pandangannya ke kandang yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Bo-boleh, 'kan?" tanya Chizuru. Hijikata mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Lalu pemuda yang merupakan wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Jangan sampai tidak diberi makan," pesannya. Chizuru menghela napas lega dan kembali menatap kelinci-kelinci itu.

"_Yokatta_," ucapnya senang.

"Apa kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Saito tiba-tiba. Chizuru menelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Belum, menurutmu bagaimana?" Chizuru balik bertanya. Saito hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia memang kurang pandai dalam memberi nama sesuatu hal. Chizuru mengamati kelinci-kelinci itu.

"_Shiro_, bagaimana?" tanya Chizuru sambil menatap iris biru Saito. "Lihat, bulunya sangat putih seperti salju," jelas Chizuru sambil menunjuk induk dari kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Dan anak-anaknya?" Chizuru terdiam dan memandangi keempat anak kelinci itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun depan? Aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, dan saat mereka telah berumur satu tahun, aku akan memberikannya," ujar Chizuru. Saito hanya mengangguk dan mengamati wajah Chizuru yang kembali terfokus kepada kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Chizuru," panggil Saito pelan.

"Ha?" Chizuru memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Saito. Ini baru pertama kalinya, pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Walau dengan suara pelan.

xXxXx

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

Chizuru baru saja mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Katanya, Saito dan Heisuke akan pergi meninggalkan Shinsengumi dan mengikuti Ito-_sensei_. Chizuru berlari mengelilingi markas Shinsengumi untuk mencari sosok Saito.

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan pohon sakura. Chizuru menatap punggung Saito yang sedang mengamati kelopak sakura yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah.

"Entah berapa kali lagi dapat mengamati sakura berguguran di ibu kota," ucap Saito, mungkin... kepada Chizuru yang telah ia sadari sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Saito-_san_," panggil Chizuru. Pemuda berambut _dark violet_ itu tidak menoleh ataupun menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan untuk menatap Chizuru.

Dia hanya diam dan terus memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. "Banyak hal yang telah berubah, ideologi, prinsip, bahkan Shinsengumi," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

Chizuru menundukkan kepalanya dan pandangan matanya menjadi sedih. "Karena itu, Saito-_san_ meninggalkan Shinsengumi?" tanya Chizuru. Saito tidak ingin menatap gadis itu.

Karena, tekadnya bisa goyah jika melihat gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Tapi, walaupun semuanya berubah ada satu hal yang tidak akan berubah," gumamnya.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelopak sakura itu dan menatap wajah Chizuru. Benar seperti dugaannya, tatapan gadis itu sendu seolah ingin menangis. Bibir Saito kembali terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun dia mengurungkannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Berat rasanya, karena Chizuru tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan wajah tersenyum yang dia inginkan.

xXxXx

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

**Musim dingin.**

Saito duduk di depan kamarnya. Suasana taman itu cukup tenang kali ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Langkah sosok itu terhenti saat menatap Saito telah bangun dan duduk di depan kamarnya.

"Saito-_san_," ucapnya. Sudah satu minggu setelah Saito kembali ke Shinsengumi. Dan selama itu, Saito dan sosok itu belum berbicara dengan baik. Chizuru mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus melangkah menuju tujuan utamanya: kandang kelinci.

Chizuru membuka pintu kandang itu dan membiarkan kelinci-kelinci itu keluar dari sana dan memakan sarapannya dengan leluasa. Chizuru mengamati kelinci-kelinci itu, walau sesekali ia melirik Saito yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Karena Saito menunggu Chizuru mengatakan sesuatu, dan gadis itu sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Menit berikutnya, Chizuru menghela napas dan berlari menuju dapur.

Saito mengamati tindakan gadis itu dan hanya mengunci mulutnya. Tak lama, Saito kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlarian ke arahnya. Saito memutar kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok itu.

Lalu sosok itu berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh langkah dari Saito. "Apa... Saito-_san_ ingin minum teh?" tawarnya. Saito menatap dua buah gelas yang berada di tangan gadis itu.

Kemudian Saito mengangguk. Chizuru tersenyum dan duduk di samping Saito. Saito mengambil gelas teh itu dan mulai menyesapnya. "Apa teh satu-satunya keahlianmu?" tanya Saito.

Chizuru tersipu dan menyesap tehnya sendiri. "Kata ayahku, teh bisa mencairkan suasana," jawabnya. Saito menatap Chizuru dan mengamati teh itu. Dan sebuah bulan sabit mulai terukir di bibir Saito.

Chizuru menyadari hal itu—bahwa Saito sedang tersenyum. Chizuru pun ikut tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Saito tersentak dan memutar kepalanya hingga menatap Chizuru.

"Saito-_san_ lebih cocok jika tersenyum," ucapnya. Saito tidak menjawab dan kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Kau sudah memberi mereka nama?" tanya Saito. Chizuru menatap kelinci-kelinci itu lalu menggeleng. Kemuidain mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Ah!" seru Chizuru tiba-tiba, seolah baru saja mendapatkan ide. Gadis itu pun menatap Saito yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Saito Hajime/Yukimura Chizuru," ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Eh?" Chizuru terkejut karena Saito baru saja menyebut namanya. Dan detik berikutnya gadis itu tertawa. Saito hanya mengulas senyum dan menenggak tehnya yang mulai dingin.

Chizuru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kelinci-kelinci itu. "Saito." Chizuru menunjuk sebuah kelinci bermata biru. "Hajime." Chizuru menunjuk sebuah kelinci berbulu hitam namun di sekitar lehernya berbulu putih.

Chizuru melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Saito dan tersenyum. "Mereka mirip denganmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Lalu..." Chizuru mengamati dua ekor kelinci lagi yang belum mendapatkan nama.

"Yukimura." Chizuru menunjuk sebuah kelinci berbulu cokelat. "Chizuru." Dan gadis itu menunjuk sebuah kelinci bermata cokelat seperti dirinya.

Chizuru tampak begitu senang dan memanggil nama keempat kelinci itu secara berulang-ulang. Saito hanya berdiam di tempatnya dan mengamati Chizuru bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Saito-_san_!" panggil Chizuru. "Tahun depan, kita rayakan ulang tahun mereka, ya?" pintanya. Saito hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya, kelinci itu bisa menjadi hiburan bagi Chizuru jika mareka sedang terlibat masalah yang serius.

Bola mata biru Saito merefleksikan dengan sempurna wajah Chizuru yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan desiran angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Sangat menetramkan. Dan sudut-sudut bibir Saito pun tergelitik untuk terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Sekarang... dia baru menyadari kenapa dia menyukai senyuman Chizuru.

Karena... senyuman gadis itu, menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Saito ingin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mungkin, memang benar bahwa Saito Hajime menyukai Yukimura Chizuru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: yaks, bagaimana ini, Ori? Gaje, ya? IYA!

Huhuhu, ampun, ampun.

Haah, harusnya aku publish ini di bawah jam 3 biar tanggalnya pas 22. Tapi, aku mau pergi jadi terpaksa publish sekarang deh..

Uuuuu

Yaudah, deh.. aku tunggu traktirannya ^^

Yosh, minna ^^ salam kenal, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

Review?


End file.
